dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 29
Rhino or Dino? is the 29th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary In Kenya, a group of poachers, led by Ungaro, captures a white rhino calf, but that night, its mother trashes their campsite, in the process knocking over a lamp near a Dinosaur Card Capsule, activating a Torosaurus card, but the poachers mistake the dinosaur as a large rhinoceros. The D-Team, meanwhile, is playing a game of soccer, and while Max is heading the ball to make a goal, he gets caught upside down in the goal net, but none of them hear their Dino Holders going off. Dr. Z, however, sees the dinosaur immediately and launches the Alpha trio off in a rocket with a "sure-fire" parachute. Upon arriving in Africa, the rocket crashes nose-first, triggering the parachute. Crawling out from under it, the Alpha Gang is chased by a pack of lions. After Ungaro sees them scare off the lions with Spiny, he decides to team up with them to poach more animals. The Alpha Gang reluctantly agres. Back with the D-Team, Dr. Taylor is forced to point out to them that their Dino Holders have detected a dinosaur, so they quickly leave the game and teleport out, with Dr. Taylor saying he knows someone in Kenya where they are headed. Upon arrival, the are surrounded by rangers, but when Dr. Taylor calls in on Max's Dino Holder to check in, it turns out that the leader of the rangers, Mary, knows Dr. Taylor from a lasso competition (which she had won after Dr. Taylor had lassoed himself in the final round). He convinces her to let them go and assist them in their mission. Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang is using Spiny to help Ungaro capture rare animal after rare animal, including a crocodile he drops on Ursula's head! Driving across the savanna, the D-Team and Mary marvel at its beauty, until a rhino rams their jeep, knocking out and stomping on Max's Dino Holder. Then Spiny shows up, and Ace is used to fight him, but the Torosaurs shows up mid-battle. When it wanders off just as suddenly, the Alpha Gang leaves, Ungaro excited to learn he's dealing with dinosaurs, but the D-Team realizes that Chomp has disappeared, too! The Alpha Gang catches up with Torosaurus and Chomp, and attack, but the D-Team shows up and, after a tough battle, with Chomp helping Max open up his Dino Holder to get at the Lightning Stone inside, they defeat the Alpha Gang and Mary lassos Ungaro, the Torosaurus collapsing from exhaustion and being claimed by the D-Team. Then Paris uses her high-pitched call to call a group of animals to chase the Alpha Gang, making them run and fall of a cliff into a river, which then throws them over a waterfall. Back at the poacher's camp, Mary and the D-Team are releasing all of the captured animals. Mary asks if anyone wants eggs, and Max responds, "As long as they're not poached." Battles Zander/Spiny vs. Rex/Ace Zander summons Spiny to attack the D-Team, but Rex uses Ace to fight him. Spiny swings at Ace with his tail, but Ace jumps and dodges every swipe. When Ace charges and lunges, however, Spiny finally lands a hit, knocking Ace away. Max keeps Chomp from running out into battle in his small form. When Spiny charges Max and Chomp, however, the Torosaurus suddenly runs up out of nowhere and knocks Spiny away! Ace runs up and jumps on Spiny while Torosaurus walks off and motions for Chomp to follow it. Zander tries using Shockwave against Ace, but Ace dodges it. Zander then recalls Spiny after they realize that the Torosaurus has disappeared. No Result (Rex was winning) Alpha Gang vs. D-Team/Torosaurus Chomp and Torosaurus are drinking from a river, until the Alpha Gang summons Terry behind them. Hearing Terry's roar, the D-Team show up, where Zoe summons Paris, and then Zander resummons Spiny to counter. This causes the Battlefield to change into a Time Warp! Paris charges, but Spiny hits her back. Paris the kicks and catapults Spiny into a lake while Terry charges her, but Torosaurus intercepts Terry, who then bites its frill, spins, and throws it! When it lands, it knocks Chomp into the air, almost into Ungaro's grasp, but Mary grabs Chomp with a lasso, and Max catches him. Chomp breaks open Max's Dino Holder, allowing Max to get out the Lightning Stone and summon Chomp out to full size. He joins the battle as Terry is biting Torosaurus's back, knocking Terry away. Meanwhile, Paris dodges and knocks back Spiny, then defeats him with Metal Wing. In one last attemp, Ursula has Terry charge Chomp and Torosaurus. Terry runs between them into the Time Warp's lake, turning to charge Chomp again, but Chomp launches him away. Then, Max has Chomp use Lightning Strike, and (surprisingly) Torosaurus uses its own Lightning Strike Move Card. The two attacks merge into a giant lightning blast, defeating Terry. Unfortunately, the battle had taken too much of Torosaurus' energy, and it colapses, returning to its card. D-Team wins Quotes (Dr. Z is "loading" the Alpha trio onto the rocket transport) -Dr. Z: "Alpha Droids, help these three aboard." -Alpha Droids: "Boarding, boarding, boarding…" (Droids pick up Alpha trio, carry them up rocket) -Ursula: "I'm not booked on this flight!" -Zander: "I didn't pack properly!" -Ed: "Will they serve lunch?" (Alpha Droids throw trio into rocket) -Dr. Z: "Ignition!" (presses launch button) -Ursula: "What happened to the countdown!?" (rocket flies off) -Rod & Laura: "Happy landings!" -Rod: "Wow, that thing actually flew!" -Laura: "This one's your best invention ever, Grandpa." -Dr. Z: "I dunno. There've been so many." (Rod and Laura begin walking away) -Rod: "By the way, when did you program their parachute to open, Laura?" -Laura: "Grandpa said he would program the parachute." -Dr. Z: "Hm?" New Cards *Torosaurus dinosaur card Trivia *This is one of the few moments where a character's dinosaur is brought to their home continent. *Ursula apparently doesn't know what a zeppelin is. This is likely either because she's from the future or doesn't know much in general. *Chomp's Lightning Strike is yellow while Torosaurus's is more orange. Videos Navigation Category:Anime Category:Dinosaur King episodes